Hidden Dragon
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: The new kid known as Jack goes to Seaford High. His adventures in Seaford as he meets Kim, the Wasabi Warriors, and the Black Dragons. But war is brewing in the region, and no one knows how long the peace will last. Plus Kim has a boyfriend. The long last son of the Dragon of the West now must protect Jack. Of course Kick! Jika, Millie, and Eddie/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven is up for adoption. Whoever wants, just review in this one or the Battle of Heaven fic, or Pm me. The adoption phase will be up for a day. **

A shaggy brown haired, chocolate eyes, and a skater builds teenage boy shrugged off his backpack. His olive white skin glistened with some sweat due to running from his 2nd Period class. It was lunch at Seaford High School, and he was the new kid. Pulling out a book, he adjusted his book before opening the book. It was Sun Tzu's The Art of War.

"Deception... I will do this. I will make the kids at this school underestimate me." he then let out a small sigh before closing the worn book. Jack was a mysterious kid. No one knew his past, no one asked, and no one cared. Jack wasn't about to tell anyone either, so that didn't really matter. He had just moved to Seaford from Tripoli, Libya, due to his parents being killed in the civil war. He now lived with his grandfather in a small house,

He was wearing a checkered plaid jacket, black jeans, and wore black Nikes. He walked up to the lunch lady, a black lady with the nametag saying Marge.

"Hi! I'm Jack. I'm new. What do you recommend?" he asked, in a friendly tone. Marge looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"This stuff? I don't know what half of this is!" she exclaimed and Jack grimaced. He took a tray and a regular old PB&J and a milk. The lunch lady looked at him with wild eyes before shrugging. He scanned the area and saw an empty table. Taking it, he slid towards with utmost grace and sat down. Biting down, he tasted the crusty sandwich and choked down with the milk. After finishing it, he threw it away and strapped his backpack to his back.

Walking away, he saw a red apple falling towards the ground, and reacting on pure instinct, he caught it with his foot and kicked it up, earning a shocked look from a honey blonde haired girl. Jack looked at her with astonished eyes. She was only five foot three, and had doe brown eyes. Her long wavy blonde hair extended down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Ok.. That was almost cool." she said, waving her hand in a wavy matter.

"I'm Jack. I'm new." he said and she laughed. Jack thought she had a beautiful laugh, and Jack almost got lost into her beautiful eyes.

"I know. You got that new kid smell." and she held her nose. Jack let out a small chuckle, and the two shared a small moment, getting lost into their own eyes.

"Ahh, can I get my apple back?" she asked politely breaking the stare off.

"Oh! Here you go." and he handed it back.

"Maybe I see you around... ahh whats your name?" he asked, shaking his hair nervously.

"I'm Kim. And maybe you will." and she walked off towards a group of red and black outfitted people. The words Black Dragons were written in golden letters on the back of their jackets. One of them, another blonde with a boyish princey look, got up and kissed Kim on the cheek. Well damn for Jack.

Shrugging it, he strolled down the halls until he felt something fly towards him. Relying on his sixth sense, he spun around and caught a flying meatball.

"What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular. Not noticing that the stunned glances the Black Dragons gave him, he threw the meatball in a trashcan and continued on his way, stopping by a water fountain.

"Water." and he went down and drank the water as it sprayed into his mouth, wiping the excess of the water off, and stepped back, bumping into someone. Turning around, he saw the blonde haired boy that had kissed Kim hissing at him, with three other Black Dragons with him.

"You." he snarled. Jack looked at him with surprise and just shrugged, for he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What do you want?" he asked, confused.

"Stay away from Kim. She's mine." and Jack just groaned. What the hell!? He just met the girl and now someone was threatening him.

"Ok... and why?" he asked, wanting to know what he did.

"You stared at her the wrong way punk, and now we're going to make you pay." and with a snap, two Black Dragons held his arms against his back. And with that, he froze with fear.

_Tripoli, Libya_

_Green Square. Dozens of government soldiers streamed from the hotel right across from where Jack lived with his parents, Leo and Olivia. As they did, dozens of rebels, carrying the flag of the old Kingdom, attacked. Gunfire immediately erupted and the screams of the wounded pierced his ears. _

_"Jack! Get to the attic!" and Jack obeyed, following his parents. He then heard the door splinter, and voices were raised._

_"Where are the Americans!" a voice yelled. Jack was confused, for he had lived in Libya his entire life. His father and mother were from the States, but they had immigrated from America to Libya to work in the oil fields._

_"Over there!" yelled a younger voice. It was feminine and immediately the voices began to come closer. Soon the door opened to the attic, revealing the uniforms of the government._

_"Freeze!" and Jack and his parents froze. The lead soldier had a AK-47 and he slammed it against Leo's face. Blood immediately spurted out. And then two government soldiers held his arms against his back as his parents were tortured right in front of him.. and the laughter of Donna as she slapped Olivia repeatedly._

The chilling laughter of the blonde haired Black Dragon brought him back to reality. Only a few hours into his first day at school and already he was being bullied.

"Stay away from Kim!" and the blondie raised his fist, and started to punch. The world slowed for Jack, and as he watched the fist start its descent and he flet a sickening pain in his stomach. His stomach was on fire as the blondie brought his fists over and over against his stomach, and finally it stopped. Flares of pain streamed all over Jack's body as the blondie smirked in victory.

"Stay away from Kim." he said again, but Jack did nothing. He just laid on the tile floor, watching as the Black Dragon's watch away. And he was angry. A rage he hadn't felt in two years burned through him as he got up. Pain continued to rip through his body as he leaned on one knee, his anger continuing to edge him on. Now not hindered, his rage made sure he stood up, on two feet, if painfully.

Growling a deep primitive growl, he snarled at the blond, cat like. His anger continued to grow, his fists now white as he clenched them tight. The bruises in his stomach where a deep purple, but he shrugged it off. Adrenaline raced through him, as the memories of the Libyan Civil War rushed through him. The cries of his parents, the laughter of Donna, one he had considered a friend and a crush, now an enemy.

Hearing the laughter of the Black Dragons as they sauntered back into the lunchroom, he continued to follow them, his legs becoming more and more loose, allowing him to walk at a normal pace. Gritting his teeth, the pain from the ferocious beating he received started to subside, and it allowed him to stand up tall.

Watching as the blonde kiss Kim made him angry as well. His fists started to clench again, his thoughts swirling around as he recovered from the beating. His eyes started to scan the Black Dragons, and decided on his course of action.

_"Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance." _his grandfather's voice rang in his ears. It was a quote from The Art of War, and he was prepared to do this.

"Hi..." he said meekly and the blond turned around.

"I thought I told you to stay away." he said coldly. Jack looked down, pretending to look weak and stupid.

"I just wanted to say hi.. but if you want me to go, I'll go." and Jack let a small grin go when the blonde got up from the table.

"Listen, I'm better than you. Ok? And if I have to teach this lesson a second time, I will." and the blonde then unleashed some fancy karate moves and drills. Kim looked at Jack with pitiful eyes, but Jack continued to look weak.

"But why?" he asked, weakly.

"Because you are inferior." and the blonde let out a powerful high kick to Jack's throat. Jack saw it coming a mile away. He ducked under it, and the surprised gasps coming from the lunchroom gave him some confidence. Smiling, he watched as the blonde look at him with raging eyes and Jack let out a small chuckle.

"What, can't beat up a non-helpless person?" he taunted and it seemed to rile the blonde up. Jack then turned around started to walk away. The blonde reared back his fist and pushed forward, throwing the punch towards Jack's head. But with lighting speed, Jack turned around caught the fist.

"Probably, shouldn't have done that." Jack said, earning another round of gasps. Twisting the arm around, he kicked forward, catching the blonde on the chest and making him slide across the table. Two black dragons came in charging and Jack got into his serpent stance and waited. The first black dragon, one with wild curly red hair, came charging in first, his fist curled in a punch. Jack grabbed the arm and swung it around, launching the big kid into the air for some reason and he landed in pudding.

The second punched and Jack blocked it, and jabbed the kid in the head. He then twisted and side-flipped to the side as the black dragon kicked high and Jack landed with cat like grace. Smiling, for the sounds of battle made him whole, he watched as the blonde got off from the table, and he grabbed the black dragon that was attacking him. Twisting him around, he made the blonde hesitate in his punch and Jack kicked the blonde's feet from under him, and then he fell back to his back and kicked the black dragon off, making him land headfirst into a trashcan.

Looking around, he saw a plate of meatballs, abandoned in haste by the spectators and he kicked them into the air. Three meatballs were kicked and he saw as the meatballs smash into the blondes face, splattering all over him and making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa." came the response from the majority of the lunchroom. Jack surveyed the area before calmly leaving the lunchroom, and slammed the door behind him.

As the lunchroom became silent, one red headed boy, with nerd like looks, standing tall, said one thing that was on everyone's minds, including Kim's.

"That was the most incredible thing I ever saw in my life, and I've seen the icecapades!" he proclaimed, and the lunchroom muttered in agreement.

And Kim was wondering what kind of person was able to take out three Black Dragons as easily as Jack did. She decided that getting to know Jack would be an interesting... experience.

**What you all think? I had this idea when the Libyan Civil War broke out, and I just mulled over it. Sorry for grammar, I'm too lazy to fix. Review and do whatever you want. I ain't going to stop you.**

**Grey Worm**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Hidden Dragon, wow three reviews and six follows plus two favorites...**

**Maddy:What would Kickin It fanfiction do without you... Thanks for the support! And since you asked nicely.. new chapter for you! and the others.**

**uniquemusician:Thanks for the praise! And yes I will shine always. Also thanks for the follow!**

**nclhdrs1717:What would my fics do without your reviews... thanks for the following of me. Also I just wanted Leo and Olivia to mentioned. Also I just wanted to change the meeting as well.**

**Acfprincess, FemaleBossJordan, Ilovesports1999, Sky-XD, and babycakes92., thanks for the follows. **

**babycakes92 and LittleMissMaganda thanks for the favorites!**

**On to the story!**

Jack was on his way to the bus. After beating the Black Dragons, his day went fairly quickly; History as always was intersting for him, Math was a bore, and English, he created a story about some princess in the Holy Land.

Stopping at the bus stop, he looked right and left; not a single soul in sight. Sighing, he looked at his watch; it was 4:30, the bus was almost here. The orange glow in the sky was starting to fade a little, as the winds of the autumn started to come in. A single orange brown leaf landed in his open palm. startling him.

"So beautiful," he said aloud. He admired the how the beauty of America was still there. The deserts of Libya still held a special place in his heart, but he could not deny the natural beauty of fall.

"It is isn't?" a low voice said, making Jack jump. His skin crawled as he recongnized the voice. It belonged to Kim, the girlfriend of the guy he had beat the crap out of during lunch.

_Oh crap. What the hell is she going to do to me? _

"Yes, fall has a certain beauty, but it cannot beat the stark beauty of Libya." he said. Kim, fell silent, and Jack wondered what he said wrong.

"What's so beautiful of Libya?" asked Kim, and Jack shrugged. He didn't really think about it that much.

"The Roman buildings still left over, the way the sun reflects off the desert, the desert flowers... the tiny things." he said finally.

"That's cool.." Kim said awkardly. Jack didn't blame her, for he had hurt her friends and boyfriend.

"I know." and he wished for the arrival of the bus to hurry the heck up!

"So, the real reason I came over to ask why you beat Ricky up." Kim said,raising an eyebrow.

"He, well he to be blunt..." he didn't want to make a huge rift between him and Kim, because he wanted to be friends with the beautiful blonde.

"He tried to make feel worthless, trying to keep me away from you...plus he was the one who tried to beat me up." Jack finished.

"He's just jealous...whenever a new guy looks at me or talks to me, he gets a little jealous. I don't know what you did, but he got angry with you for some reason." Kim said and Jack nodded his head.

"Ok..lets start over. I don't want to be killed by those Black Dragons he calls bodyguards or friends, so, can you talk to him and try to make sure he doesn't try to kill me or something. I want to go through the year without fending off hordes of karate dorks." he joked and Kim glared at him, and he straightened up.

"Maybe. If you can do one thing for me." she said, a little nervously. Her blonde hair was starting to cover her up burning cheeks, and Jack thought she looked even more beautiful. _Wait! This is Kim. She is Ricky's girlfriend. I can't think this way of her. Mostly for my safety._

_"_And what is that?" Jack asked, and Kim put her hands on her hips. Her mouth grew in a smile and Jack was wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"Spar with me." she said fiercely. It wasn't forced, but the way she said made Jack shudder with fear.

"What belt are you?" he asked and Kim paused.

"3rd Degree black belt." she said, and Jack just grinned.

"If you say so.." and he had to duck to avoid being kicked by a high roundhouse kick. Kim looked at him with stunned eyes before regaining her composure. She lashed out with a low kick, but Jack nimbly blocked it with his foot, and he side flipped to the side. Kim wasn't used to this kind of agility, she was used to fighting guys that tried to dominate. But Jack seemed content to just dodge and lightly block.

Kim sent several jabs towards Jack's face, but he simply dodged it, weaving in and out of her punches. She was growing angry at Jack, not treating her like an actual opponent, but like a a cute baby lamb. Too bad she was a vicious, killer lamb.

"Actually fight!" she yelled and Jack just chuckled. The light aura coming from him made Kim flinch a little, but she quickly rebounded and sent an uppercut towards Jack's face, but Jack simply sidestepped to the side, grabbed her arm and twisted her around, making her slam against his rock hard chest. She gasped in surprise, but quickly pulled away from the smirking teen and gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"What the hell Jack!" she shouted and it drew the attention of a passing jogger. She froze up, not knowing what to say, before Jack ended the freezing.

"Hi! She was just trying to kill me! Good day!" and the jogger simply waved and smiled, but not before she heard something on the lines like "young love." What the hell was that supposed to mean!

She didn't like the sort of cocky kid. The one with the rock hard muscles, the awesome eyes, the dreamy hair..Ok she was getting freaking weird and girly. Besides she was dating Ricky.

Jack then brought her back into the world by just laughing at her.

'What the hell are you laughing for!" she shouted again. She was naturally fiery, the reason Ricky fell for her and he had tried to change that. It wasn't working out for her.

"Because you froze up looking at me." she then realized she was looking at the young martial artist, and she blushed, her face burning up to a bright scarlet. Luckily for her, her bangs covered her entire face.

"Whatever Jack." she said, puffing and huffing. She then went back to her martial artist mode, and wanted to remember why the Black Dragons made her the best student in the entire state.

She came close, and kicked high low, spinning and dashing. But Jack easily dodged her, spinning when she kicked, and flipping over her once. She was astonished at his grace and form, because the Black Dragons emphasized on power and brute strength. Jack moved with speed like a cheetah, and he had the stamina like a wolf.

"Stay...Still!"she shouted, angry at the smirking boy. There was an ever lasting smirk on it for some reason. Like he had something to be happy about.

"I'm good," as he jumped over a low kick. And Jack then surprised everyone that happened to see this. As Kim was snapping another high kick, Jack back flipped onto the nearby grass, still wet with the morning dew. The grass caught the reflection of Kim and Jack, fighting. Kim growled with rage, and lashed out with a sweeping kick to Jack's side.

Jack saw it, but decided to end it. Catching the leg, he flipped her onto her side, earning a ungrateful grunt from Kim. She was slammed onto the grass, softening her pain.

"Oww..." she softly rubbed her head. Jack just smiled before offering his hand.

"Thanks." she said and Jack just smiled. Kim, for a lack of a better word, was surprised. No one had ever managed to beat her in sparring, no matter who it was. Not even Ricky had managed to beat her, and he was the champion of several tournaments back in the east, before he moved to Seaford. Only her sensei, Ty, was the one who was able to beat her in sparring, and he was usually sweating and panting.

"No problem." he replied politely and Kim wondered where he got his training. No one was that good without some training.

"So, I was just wondering...who trained you?" she asked. Jack's smile disappeared and Kim wondered what she said wrong.\

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and Jack just shook his head.

"No, its that you just riled up some memories that should remain, lets just say, forgotten." he said, a little hesitant. Kim nodded her head in understanding, watching as a long and sleek city bus came chugging in. The two teens quickly got off the grass, dusted themselves up, and headed towards the bus. The bus driver was a big Asian man, around three hundred pounds, and he smiled at the two.

"Hello! Route 922! To Brightview!" he cheerfully said and Jack couldn't help but smile. The Asian man gave a huge grin as the two scanned their cards(**A/N:MTS in my city does that**)and took a seat at the back. A very bored looking Latino was the only one in the back, his ears full of pop. He had on a shirt with the words SWAG! in curvy letters, and ripped blue skinny jeans. He had a wallet chain, while his messy black haired head was bobbing up and down to a song.

"Heya chica." greeting Kim.

"Hey Jerry." Kim responded and took a seat next to him. Jack swaggered next to her, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey Kim, whos the new kid?" he asked, for he had to skip school today, because he was sick. He was heading over back to home, after visiting school and the local food court for a quick bite.

"He is Jack. He's new and kicked my boyfriend's ass." Kim said and Jack grimaced.

"Dude! You beat up Ricky! And Kim hasn't tried to kill you?" he asked, stunned. Usually if someone messed with the Black Dragons, they were dead. Jerry was a dancer, an average student, and a little dense and oblivious, but Kim was very protective of Ricky, and vice-versa.

"Oh she tried to kill me, I just kicked her ass." Jack laughed and Kim slugged him in the shoulder, but Jack caught it in one fist.

"I wasn't trying!" she protested, a little whining evident in her voice.

"Yeah, because the sweating and the panting have nothing to do with that." he said sarcastically.

"Dude! You beat Kim! Where did you get that skill from yo?" he asked. Kim looked at him with a weird look that said drop it, but Jack just laughed.

"I was trained by my tribe." he said.

"What?" the two other said in confusion.

"The Rebu. My family was part of it for generations. At least, that's what they told me. My grandfather, Mason Anderson, was the first martial artist in my tribe. He combined karate and the fighting styles of the Berber. The smooth and agile fighting style of the Berber, and the ferocity of karate. He made me a planner. He now takes care of me." Jack said, a little quietly.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Kim for she had no collection of his past. Jack didn't want to tell them, but the fiery and somewhat stubborn blonde, along with the Latino dancer, made me at ease. Something he hadn't been for a long time.

"It all started with the gunshots in Bengzhai."

**And that is the second chapter. Personally I was a little disappointed, but I needed this done. I will try and concentrated on this fic, but the Black Banner might make me delay on this fic. **

**Thanks for all the support. And like I said, saccushi gurl(Sorry I have not memorized your name and I am trying to go to bed, its 10:55 and I have to wake up at 430) you are the one who is going to adopt my other Kickin It story. **

**Thanks again!**

**Grey Worm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Crap! 3 follows and 4 favs. I'm just gonna do some shoutouts. If I missed you, I'm sorry...Ok not really, but I will shout you guys out someway and some form.**

**Blueskysz1o1:i am updating...and thanks!**

**Beth23V3:Don't worry your not stupid...I'm explaining the Berber's fighting style(or My berber fighting style in the chapter)**

**Codex, Kyanna(Sorry for mispelling):Thanks and and I am.**

**Maddy:Again, what would Kickin it do without your support? And since you asked nicely once again...here's a chapter just for you and the rest of the fanfiction base.**

**Kaden176:Thanks for the support, and I hope to continue to write. You guys are the reason I write online..and I will not give away anything!**

**Guest:Thanks.**

**nclhrds1717:4:30 to catch the bus at 5 to get to my school, a boring, boring, boring high school...10th grade sucks. But this fic is starting to get to me...it makes those long nights worth it. Thanks for support.**

**morgan-love-033:Thanks! Also the flashbacks, gotta work on those, but thanks for the praise.**

**If I missed anybody, too bad and get a freaking life. Just kidding...you hope. No really, kidding. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin It, otherwise Jack would be a ninja killer, and Kim a stubborn son of a bitch. Oh wait, they already are. **

**I am EJTHEPINOY! FEAR ME! Took that from my Ex... ah good times. **

**Enough sentimental crap and family guy flashbacks onto the fic!**

Jack continued with his story.

_It all started with the gunshots. It was 12 am, and I was fast asleep. My mother was working on the offshore oil rigs, my father at a meeting. My grandfather had moved to America a year ago before the war. _

_Jack was asleep in his bed. Several posters of martial artists, such as Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan were adorned on the white wash rooms. A simple white bookshelf was placed near a desk, full of history books about ancient China, Europe, and the Crusades._

_As he slept, he dreamed of a land of peace, where nobody was discriminated against, and he was loved. His parents loved him, but he rarely saw them. As he shifted in his bed, wondering what his parents were doing, when suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of gunshots, coming from across the street. A dozen protesters were already up, trying to get the government to realize their concerns. _

_He got up, grumbling all the way, until a ripping gunshot was heard. Time seemed to slow, as he ran towards the window. There, a young boy, of about six years, maybe seven, was sprawled along the ground, the night sky, littered with stars. The moon seemed to act like a searchlight, for once the gunshot was heard, it switched to its victim._

_Jack held back a scream of horror, and rushed out. Government security forces, armed with pistols and riot shields, were sending the protesters everywhere, and Jack hid behind a car. They passed right past him, and the boy, continuing to fire in the crowd, not caring about who was shot. Jack was angry, for Gaddafi had gone to far. _

_The boy was groaning in pain, blood gushing out at an alarming rate. Jack knew him, for he was at the Libyan Scouts meetings and outings that Jack helped out with, and he looked helpless. As the boy continued to die, Jack gingerly picked him up, watching as his hands stained red, and ran, careful not to hurt the little one. _

_He dodged and weaved through the crowd of protesters, avoided the security forces that were taking over the area, and rushed through the deserted marketplace. As he rounded a corner, he slammed straight into a security officer. He was around the age of thirty, and had a black goatee. Jack laid on the ground, his hands still curled around the boy._

_"Where are you going? Martial law is still in effect." the officer said, though not unkindly. Jack recognize the officer, one of the few that actually were kind to the people and didn't take advantage of them._

_"To the hospital. This boy was shot." Jack hastily explained. _

_"Why was he shot?" _

_"He was in the middle of the protest. I was in my house when the officers started to fire on the crowd as he was trying to cross the street. I need to get him medical attention right away!" and the officer nodded in sympathy.  
_

_"Lets go." and the officer drew his pistol and riot shield. _

_The officer fired several rounds into the air, dispersing the ever present protesters, and he lead the two boys towards the hospital. The boy in Jack's arms shifted, and Jack continued to follow the officer. The hospital came into view, where several officers were firing on another crowd of protesters. _

_"What do you want Rashid?" asked one of the officers. _

_"This boy needs medical attention." and the officer let them past. As soon as the officer let them past, another stopped them. _

_"You are under arrest for violating martial law." and the officer drew a long and slender AK-47 assault rifle. _

_"Why?" asked the officer that was escorting Jack._

_"He just is." and fired. The boy in Jack's arms was killed almost immediately, and Jack was shot in the arm. The officers at the entrance were still firing, and the officer that was escorting Jack, smashed his shield into the other one. The other officer shot twice, both bouncing off the riot shield. Jack was on the floor, past out. Shouts and screams were heard, and the roar of automatic fire punched straight through the morning air. Jack, as he laid unconscious, continued to hear gunfire, and the roars of an army tank. The Libyan Army was being sent in, and he heard the roar of an aircraft. _

_The shouts of Arabic were mixed in with the shouts, of.. English? A voice in an American voice was yelling for the army to stand down, and it sounded like it was coming from the air. The date was March 21st, 2011. _

_Suddenly the rush of flames, and the sound of something blowing up. More shouts were heard, and the dropping of something big. The hospital continued to be pounded. _

_Several hours later, he woke up, a pounding headache making him groan in pain. A security officer, clad in the green slacks of the army, was smoking a cigarette, and watched as Jack came into the world. _

_"How you feeling kid?" asked the officer._

_"My head hurts." _

_"Your parents are here. Hurry up and get the fuck out." As he said this, the security officer drew a pistol and aimed it at Jack. As he was about to fire, a ear shattering yell was heard, and the security officers hand was blown to pieces. Soon several black clad men, wearing the uniforms similar to what the Libyan tribesmen of Southern Libya wore, rushed in. One of them was Jack's father. The Rebu were in Bengzhai. _

_"Jack?" asked his father. _

_"Dad?" and his brown eyes met his father, who hugged him tight. And they fled the city that night, to Tripoli, the heart of the government. _

_But then Donna betrayed him, his parents were shot, and he was the last survivor. As the fighting died down, several relief workers flooded Tripoli, and they managed to find his grandfather, and he moved to America. His grandfather kept him inside, and away from the world, letting him heal. Jack was grateful, and when the school year started, he was signed up and sent to Seaford High._

"And that is how my parents were killed, and I came to America." Jack finished. Kim and Jerry looked at him with sympathetic gestures, but Jack just dismissed them.

"I'm sorry Jack." Kim offered, but Jack just waved it off.

"Don't be. Its the past. It just comes back to hunt me sometimes, but it doesn't matter to me. At least, not anymore." and Kim offered another smile, which Jack returned.

"Wait. Donna?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah. The girl who lead those government soldiers was named Donna." Jack said, confused.

"Jack. This is important. Was her last name Tobin?" Jerry asked seriously. Kim looked at him with puzzled eyes, while Jack, with the brief time he had spent with the two, though this was very unlike him.

"Yes. How do you know?" asked Jack, still confused.

"Kim," Jerry said, sucking in air through his teeth." Donna's in Seaford."

And Jack's jaw slacked, and unknown anger coursed through his veins. His mouth twitched, and the teen clenched his fist.

"Donna. Is here?" he asked, teeth gritted. Kim cringed at the look, for it was the same one he had given off when he beat up the Black Dragons.

"Yeah. She moved here, about a year ago?" Jerry said, not noticing Jack's anger.

Jack thought back, and had heard from the rebels that controlled the city soon after that fateful night, that Donna had fled with some of the other loyalists to Tunisa, and they all last track of them.

"Jerry. You better make sure she doesn't cross Jack, otherwise, I don't know." and Jack soothed a little, for Kim and Jerry had been willing to listen.

"Guys. Thanks. For listening." and the two friends just grinned, making Jack at ease.

**Catalina, CA. Base for the 1st Carrier Strike Force**

****The USS _Ronald Reagan, _was based in Avalon, in the island of Catalina. It was based there, for Chinese and North Korean naval forces were prowling the area, and the Carrier Strike Force was sent there to make sure the area remained secured.

Tensions were rising between the U.S and the Far East, for the U.S was actually regaining much of the global economy, and surged ahead of China, after Ron Paul was elected. China and North Korea had strengthen their alliance, while the U.S had withdrawn from much of the world, living by the saying"peace and prosperity." The U.S.A was part of the local AACR, or the Allied Armed Constitutional Republics, which made most of the Pacific.

As the USS _Ronald Reagan _began its daily exercises with the Philippine Navy, the world was still in uncertain peace. For who knew that war was brewing, and the only way for someone to stop it was a fifteen year old refugee?

**Sorry for not updating. This chapter is below par, and I am sincerely sorry for it. But I had to get it out, and I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everybody for the support. This is the last chapter for a while, so please be patient. I don't have enough time to do everybody indivually(Sorry.)just doing the people that had been there the longest for me and this fic. **

**Maddy:Since you asked so nicely, here's a nice chapter, just for you! Also, one question. I'm wondering why you don't have an account. If you can't, then that sucks, but if you can get one, please PM Me! Just for shits and giggles.**

**nclhdrs1717:Your support has been awesome for me! I, personally, love history, for I am a total nerd(thats right, the guy all of you people support is a freakin nerd in high school who writes fanfic, is in JROTC, and is a history nerd, and to top it off, I wear glasses)and I am a huge avid reader of Rome and Greece.**

**StormM:If you have an account, I will send these fics to you for proofreading, so thanks for the offer.**

**On to the fic. And thanks to all people that fav and followed the fic and me.**

_"Semper Fidelus." _**  
**

_ -Marine Motto(**Very rude A/N. Remember nclhdrs1717?:)**_

Jack was in his bed, sleeping peacefully as the quiet ticking of his wall clock continued. Tick-tock, tick-tock. It was 3:30 in the morning, and the first cracks of sunlight were starting to break through the dark sky. The quiet chirping of crickets echoed in the night, as Jack dreamed of Kim, while at the same time mentally beating himself for liking a girl with a freaking girlfriend. _  
_

It had one week since he had joined Seaford High, and the incident at school forgotten. He was Kim's friend, and everybody thought he was weak, which rhymes with meek, or reek, and he was content. He was trying to live by the _Art of War_, and it was very beneficial for him. For some reason, the memories of people getting their butts kicked by Jack never sink in, though Kim and her friends that weren't Black Dragons remembered.**  
**

The shrill cry of his alarm woke Jack up, he flipped to his side, smashed his fist against the side of the clock and jumped up, adrenaline rushing through him. He flipped off his bed, and leaped right into his bathroom, which was right down the hall. He listened and waited; what he was waiting for wasn't evident. He then crouched down, silently moving down the hallway, watching and waiting.

He brushed up against the wall, feeling the thumping of his heart. Silently again, he ran down the hall, ducking into the bathroom. Sighing in relief, he immediately stripped down, took a shower and got out, and put on a set of clothes he had set out yesterday. It was a plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and a set of white socks.

"Now, let us walk past grandfather, and continue my training." as he crouched low again. He could hear the ragged breath of his grandfather, a middle-aged no non-sense man that had taught Jack everything he knew.

"I can hear you Jack." and immediately a pair of scimitars attacked him. Whirling in a dangerous arc, the blades passed right above Jack who bended back, and avoided the blades. Soon, he spotted his own, a finely made black katana. He grabbed it off the mantle of the wall, and spun back, blocking the next strike. Spinning fluidly, the blades clashed in a shower of sparks, illuminating the dark room for a brief second. The smooth outline of Jack was seen by the rough outline of his grandfather. His grandfather sliced forward, the sparks of the scimitars crashing into his katana, and Jack grinned,for it was training.

"And I can hear you Grandpa." and Jack flipped over the blade, and whipped his sword in a downwards arc. The blade cackled off the scimitar and seemed to laugh, as more sparks showered off. The fluid fighting continued, for what seemed like hours, when the doorbell rang. Both swordsman stood still, Jack's blade about to hit his grandfather's leg, while his grandfather's blade was about to parry it.

"What is it this time?" asked Jack, visibly angry. This was not the first time it happened.

"Looks like someone rang the doorbell." Grandpa responded. Sheathing his blades, he strolled to the foyer, where the entrance to the small house was. The lights of the city reflected off the skyline, while the bright white stars seemed to attack the horizon. The polished old wooden door that served as the entrance to the one story house was being knocked on rather violently.

"Open up! Open up!" yelled a shrill feminine voice. Jack had placed his katana back on his mantle on the whitewash walls, and had picked up a bo staff, his favorite weapon.

Grandpa shuffled to the door, yawing slightly as to allude suspicion. His feet captured a pair of house slippers, very warm and comfortable. He then stretched, as like he had just woken up. It was a common routine for Grandpa, for he was known to cause a bit of ruckus. Grandpa loved tea and was slightly big;but he was one of the best martial artists in the world.

"Yes?" he asked, twirling his handle-bar mustache. He had opened the door to reveal a very angry and familiar, blonde. Her hands were on her hips, and her annoyed gesture suggested that she had been awoken by the ruckus from the household of Jack and Robert Anderson. Robert was the father of Leo Anderson, and the father in law to Olivia Anderson.

"What was that ruckus?" asked the blonde. She was dressed in a robe, colored purple, and she was extremely tired; for it was 4:00 a'clock in the morning, and she needed her sleep.

"What ruckus? The only ruckus I heard was when you woke me with you're knocking." Robert said sternly. But in his mind, he was being silly, for he liked to play mind games with the neighbors. Jack sighed involuntary. It had been in the same in Libya and every time this happened, he would have to step in.

"Excuse me Granddad. Hello-" and he was cut off by the sight of the blonde. It was Kim, and Jack didn't think he had seen a sight so beautiful. He immediately kicked himself in the groin, mentally of course, (though his brain was keeling over), and managed to crack a shy grin.

"Jack!" she said, and to Jack's amusement, tried to cover herself. He didn't know why she was suddenly self-conscious around him, and his mind started to ponder. He then selected the most viable option. She had a crush on him.

"I knew you had a crush on me." he said cockily, while smirking rather violently. No one knew why he had such a violent smirk, but then again, nobody wanted to delve down into the mind known as Jack.

"I do not!" she stammered, turning beet red. Luckily for Kim, and not so lucky for Jack, Robert stepped in.

"So you must be Kim!" he greeted warmly. Kim visibly relaxed at the grin and looked at Jack, who had a sense of horror growing on his face.

"Yes! And you must be his grandfather." she said, smiling warmly as well. Jack's face turned pale, as he knew where exactly this was going.

"I know! You are the one my grandson has been talking about." he cackled, a little madly Jack might add, but it was loud enough to earn a hush from the nearby bushes.

"He's been talking about me?" asked Kim, now attentive. She had a small, intsy, wintsy crush on the new kid, but since she was dating Ricky, she didn't dare make a move, for Ricky would get pissed _off. _Though Kim was able to defend herself quite well, she didn't if she could fight off hordes of Black Dragons.

"Why yes! He goes on about how good you are at Karate, how strong and stubborn you are!" Kim now plastered a victory grin on her face, taking in Jack's defeat in stride; that was until Robert added one more thing.

"And you guys would make the perfect couple!" he said eagerly, and Kim blushed a slight red. Seeing this as his chance, Jack came roaring in, the engines of teasing fired up to full throttle.

"And who has a crush on me? Kimmy does! Kimmy does!" he teased, and was promptly flipped onto his back by Kim. Jack groaned in pain, for he was not paying attention. He wished for Ice and heat. Ice to freeze Kim, and heat to melt the wide smirk on her face.

"And this coming from the so-called "Karate King"." she said mockingly, putting air quotations around the words Karate and King. Jack then flipped onto his feet, swept kicked Kim off her feet. As she was falling, Jack ran forward and caught her, just a few inches of the ground. Both teens were blushing madly, and their faces were burning like wildfires. Jack was just a few centimeters from Kim's face. He started to lean in, and as Kim closed her eyes...

He dropped straight on his grassy lawn. Kim yelped in surprise as Jack chuckled loudly, followed by his grandfather. Kim blushed madly, like a maiden before slugging Jack in the arm. Jack flinched with a slight twitch of pain, which Kim took great pleasure in seeing.

"See ya tomorrow, _Karate King." _she said mockingly. She started to walk away, leaving Jack in a slight daze. As Kim was about to leave his sight, she suddenly bounded back, and ran straight towards Jack, hugging him fully. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek, as a way of saying, don't you ever, ever, ever, keep me up at night with your karate ruckus. And without out uttering a single word, he vanished, back into his house, with his grandfather making a set of the best tea in the world.

Robert quietly brewed his tea, as he reflected of his past. His wife was dead after twenty-three years of marriage, having been shot in a robbery. Soon after, the robbers had been killed by an unknown force, though many suspected a modern-day robbery. His only child was dead, and he was determined to keep Jack safe, no matter what. He had learned a long time ago to joke and try to lighten things up. That's what his Uncle Iroh would of said, before his son Lu died in the war a couple years back.

The night slowly turned into day, as the dawn crept up, slaying night and replacing it, before night would re-spawn and take back its place. Jack slammed the door from his room, feeling a little light-heartened. He put on his blue converse with vigor, and sprinted out of his house, back-flipping off his porch, unwittingly drawing the attention of a group of warriors, being trained in the ways of the Wasabi.

"Yo Milton!" a Latino said, while bobbing to Spanish Pop. A slightly pudgy black teenager was eating a couple of waffles, while the nerd, who no one knew, was trying to finish his chemistry E.C.

"What is Jerry? I am very busy!" Milton slightly shouted, and Jerry just pointed at Jack.

"Thats our ticket. He's gonna be the one that saves the dojo."

**Shorter, but I liked it. I'm gonna add more detail**. This one Obeys.


	5. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all that reviewed and subscribed. I have not been able to get to this chapter due to two things. Bastard of Winterhold and JROTC. Bastard of Winterhold is my story that I am totally engrossed in, due to my obsession with Skyrim and A Game of Thrones. JROTC has kept me from doing this, so please don't get mad. I have time tonight and hopefully, this chapter is good enough for the wait. So let me stop this damn Authors note, and here is the chapter!**

Jack was on his way towards school; the sky was a clear crystal against a background of white. The streets of Seaford where quieter than usual, only the cricketing of crickets in the early morning dew was heard. His shaggy brown hair was loosely hung over his eyes, as his chocolate eyes scanned the horizon. It was early October, and it had been sometime since he had settled in Seaford. As the early morning fog lifted its blockade, Jack saw the imposing grey walls of school, the modern day prison system for minors. As he descended down the hill, the fifteen year old lifted off. His skateboard smashed down the street as he kick-flipped over a bench, before doing a three sixty spin over a stunned child of six and the angry swearing of his mother.

As the school day was about to begin, he burst through the gate that housed the entrance to the side of school. The schools track and field team was already running and huffing. He smiled with pride, and his hands shifted to the katana in his backpack. He always carried on him, for it was his fathers. No one could wretch away it from him, so he brought it wherever he went. He unsheathed it from its black scabbard, and watched as the polished steel reflected off the rising sun, and light streamed. As the hard circles were seen along the blade, he heard a hmphh. Spinning around, his sword and body one, he saw the one person he hated the most.

Ricky Weaver. The Blonde Devil. His blonde hair was streaked with goo from his hair gel, while his black and white plaid shirt was spotless. He was the very image of cool. And in his hands was a katana as well. It was polished black and red, streaks of blood red running along the blade.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack. And is that a katana? So cute. I'm going to enjoy killing you." and he leaped forward, delivering a jarring blow. What in the name of God was going on? Jack spun to his left to avoid the spinning blade, and parried a strike to his chest. Lashing out with a stab to Ricky's chest, Ricky stopped and the sword plunged straight into his heart. Jack's brain went into overdrive.

_I just killed someone. Not just anyone, the boyfriend of the girl I like! Holy shit, what the hell am I suppose to do? _He panicked off course, and he pulled the sword out of Ricky's chest, ignoring the death oozing out of his chest. He wiped the sword on the shirt of his enemy.

"Well, Jacky me boy. You killed me. Now Kim is all yours." and Jack backed away, partly in fear, and partly wondering what he meant that Kim would be all his. _Kim. _Just the mere mention of her name made his heart flutter. His gut then fought a giant war of flips, and he got light headed. He really liked this girl. _Kim. _Just the sound of her name made him do things that would he would not do, in an instant. Holy crap, what in Zen and the Buddha was wrong with him?

Jack woke up with a start, looking at his room. Yawning he checked the time; 5:15 in the morning. Wow he woke up late. The lazy beams of light were already at his windows as he groaned in annoyance. As he lifted and threw the thin woolen blanket off his body, he shuffled down the hallway, where his grandfather was mediating. A tray with a single cup of jasmine tea was in their spartan living room, and the simple jade furnishings of the couch and the simple wooden chair were fair.

His grandfather, his beard white, and his skin a glowing light brown, was on the wood furnished floor, quietly humming. His grandfather was a deeply spiritual man, and he loved tea. As Jack lifted the cup of tea to his lips, he could taste the fine sweet tea that awaited his throat. As he drank it down, the sweet soothing warmth moving down his throat, his grandfather noticed him.

"Ah Jack! How nice to see you among the living. It was distressing to see up so late!" his grandfather chuckled. It had been about two days since the incident with Kim, and she had been racking his mind with her mind blowing beauty. Robert, the grandfather, had joked that he didn't want great grandchildren at the age of fifty-five*. Jack had blushed heavily and had denied it on multiple times that he liked Kim. But even Jerry, the lackluster of the school, knew what was going on between the two. Though Ricky picked on him at school, ignoring the fact that Jack had beaten the shit out of him on the first day of school. The brunet walked over to the kitchen, where he washed the cup and tray, placing them in the opposite side of the sink to dry. The simple table was big enough for Robert and Jack, and the two sat down, where a game of chess was set up.

Jack wordlessly placed his piece down first, a pawn. And as soon as that move went, the time flew as the fluid movements of grandfather and grandson went, and the time flew. Robert beat Jack of course, can't beat old guys at chess, its a rule, but Jack had came pretty close. He had fell for a deception that cost him his queen, and she had been captured by a rook. Jack walked over to his room, slipped on a plaid checkered pattern shirt, black jeans, and purple converse, he leaped out of the house, only to crash straight into Kim.

"Oww!" She complained loudly, before seeing it was Jack. Jack could see annoyance, anger, then understanding, and then, longing? His stomach started the unfamiliar yet familiar tinge of the butterfly feeling, before shaking his head.

"Hey Kim. Have a nice fall?" he smirked at the corny joke; he loved them. Kim paused, then punched him in the arm. He shot up in the air, yelping in pain, for she didn't hold back.

"You say that corny joke one more time, I will beat the living daylights out of you!" She threatened, waving her fist. Jack looked scared, just to fool her that he was actually afraid, and she relaxed, when out of the blue, he tackled her to the ground. The soft green luscious grass softened their landing, and she howled in revenge.

"Jack! If you don't get off me, I will hurt you!" and Jack just pinned her to the ground. Thoughts of kissing her were coursing through, but he refused to give into the temptation. But her soft pink lips were just so kissable, her beautiful brown eyes that didn't mask her rage and sorrow at him, and her honey brown blonde hair that was just perfect. He was so invested in her figure and soul, that he did not see his grandfather laugh with merriment, or the blushing girl beneath him.

"Jack. Jack!" she shouted, bringing him back into the present. His shaggy brown hair dipped down to his eyes before he shoved them out of the way, and his chocolate eyes scanned the horizon. Kim was still underneath him, half trying to squirm out of his hold, but he was holding on to her iron tight.

"Yeah Kim?" he asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Get off of me!" she demanded, and Jack smirked again. His mind began to come up with ways to get her to kiss him. Of course, he used the classic.

"Make me." he challenged and knowing Kim, she never backed down from a challenge.

"You asked for it!" and she flipped him, to where she was on top. Her wild hair drooped down to his face, and it covered up his wild raging blushfire. Kim then took a step further and looked deeply into his eyes. Fear was evident, but so was longing and a bit of lust. Jack was now left to wonder if she had any feelings for him.

"Jack?" she asked, and the two locked eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, hope and meaning shining in his eyes.

"What is going to happen?" she asked. Jack knew what he had to do.

He leaned up, and with his gut telling him to do it, his heart beating faster with every possible moment, his brain coming up with a million reasons why this way perfectly logical.

He kissed her full on the lips.

And she kissed back. The passion between the two grew, and she ran her warm hands down the crook of his neck. Wrapping her slender legs around his waist, she continued to kiss him. Jack's tongue darted past her defenses and explored the country of her mouth, and she moaned quite loud, making him grow more bolder. He detached himself from the kissing, and nipped at her jaw, giving her little kisses along her jaw line. Nipping and biting at choice positions on her neck, she continued to moan softly, as his work began to show. Jack loved the fact that she was wearing a turtleneck today, for he did not want Ricky to find out.

As they continued to show their love for each other in a physical matter, Jack tasted her sweet scent. She smelt of fresh honey dew and strawberries, and he ran his hands into her hair, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. She then pushed him to the ground, kissing all the while, running her hard but gentle hands along the lines of his abs. Jack was drunk on her. His beating heart continued to beat erratically, and he felt like this was a cliche moment. It was, but he didn't give a flying damn.

The rising sun glowed brightly, and his heart lifted. The clouds parted to dismember the fog that had been brewing, and the sun reflected off the clouds, creating a rainbow. The purple beamed off his checkered pattern, and he felt like he could fly. He felt happier than in a long time, and his past worries fluttered away like leaves in the fall.

**Yes I know, its going way too fast for my liking, but I just had to get this out here. Hopefully you enjoy, but it isn't my best work. If you want to see my best work, look up my elder scrolls stories about the bastard of Winterhold. Only if you like Skyrim, which the majority of you folks don't. **

***Robert had Leo at 20, and Leo had Jack at 20. Jack is currently 15 years old. **


	6. The Beating of the Gang, and Wasabi dojo

**Holy Shit! Its been like a month since I've updated this baby. Thanks for all the follows favorites and reviews. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. The next chapter for Hidden Dragon.**

**Disclaimer: Only time I am ever going to be doing this. There will be violence, cursing(Very vulgar,) kissing, and killing. I am a very high T writer. If you feel that you cannot read this, then don't read it. You right a hater review without a fucking reason why you hate it, then I am going to mentally beat the shit out of you. If you do the review anyway, at least have the guts to do with your username. If you feel like this is a M rated fic, then drop a review. If I get more than ten, then I will change it, otherwise, get the fuck used to it! That is all. **

Jack groaned as he woke up. He hated waking up, for his dream about kissing Kim and having inhaled the taste of her, he felt content. _She's going to be the death of me, _he thought. And she would be. She was everything he wanted, and yet he couldn't have her. Ricky Weaver. The name burned in his mind, but his friendship with the fiery blonde meant that he was not to make a move.

The dark sky was lined with the yellow stars, the bright moon creating puddles of light. He tossed on a jacket before making his way outside, in order to admire the beauty of the night's sky. _The night is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kim, _he thought once more. It was beginning to consume, his feelings for Kim. He had known her for almost a month, ever since he had moved to Seaford, but yet she could take his breath away at a moments notice. He looked at her with love and longing, he knew, while Ricky looked at her with lust. His knuckles were clenched white, for he hated Ricky, with his blonde hair, and his damn musical talent. But Jack had something Ricky didn't. He had the soul of a dragon. Hidden of course.

As he leaned against the groaning porch, he surveyed the forest that surrounded his home. He and his grandfather lived on the outskirts of town, where the bay was. Forest surrounded his home, well, mostly, with the highway nearby. The bus stop was right near his house, so he was able to get to school whenever he wanted to. Kim lived near by, and that was a big bonus. There were some other kids that lived nearby, and Jack didn't know them. The bushes rustled as a jack rabbit hopped across the grass, heading towards the forest. The long howls of the wolves echoed through the night, bringing a small measurement of peace.

As his thoughts wandered to Kim once more, he heard the bleeping of a car as its driver banged on the horn. Alert now, Jack rushed back into the house, almost breaking down the door to his basement, and grabbed his bo staff. He never went anywhere without it. Ascending the stairs to the house, he rushed out, forgetting that he was just a jacket, a t-shirt with Latin designs, and sweats. Sprinting, he saw several people, armed with toilet paper rolls and eggs, and started to hurl it at the houses in the neighborhood. Jack had heard stories of these guys, they supposedly called themselves the Dark Avengers. They wore outrageous colors, always being made fun of. The police had been cracking down on some of them, but they had to leave the rest alone, since their leader, a guy named Jared, his father was the mayor.

Laughing and grinning, they started to degrade the houses, egg spatters everywhere. They ranged from seventeen to twenty-four, and their was six of them. Jack's anger just exploded. _How dare they! _As the anger coursed through his veins, he started his long and dangerous walk towards the group, his shaggy hair bouncing up and down. The wind rattled his jacket, but he kept it on, his mad march to the gang being all that mattered. A dark mud-stained pickup was nearby, as the naughty gang members pelted the house of Old Lady Gibson.

"Hey you!" He yelled, and the gang members stopped abruptly, one of them in the act of throwing it. Smirking, the gang member, who towered over Jack by at least a foot, threw the egg at the house, before cracking his knuckles. He was big, with broad shoulders, a muscled torso, and demon yellow eyes that scurried somehow. He had grayish-black hair, that fell to the bottom of his neck, and he was wearing a riot of colors, all of them spelling out, Dark Avengers.

"What do you want kid? If you had any sense, you get your ass out of here, before I fuck you up!" And the other gang members agreed. Most of them had seen this guy in action, he had beaten up Ricky before. And that was something no one has ever done, besides the legendary Kim.

"Stop egging the fucking houses." Jack said sternly. He was a strong teen, with thick callused hands, muscles that sort of bulged, and he could be very threatening if be, but this guy was huge! Jack was no way a small guy, he was five foot eight, but being confronted by a guy over seven feet tall made him nervous. But he couldn't stop now.

"Or what?" The giant challenged. Jack wasn't afraid to use force.

"Or else." And then the giant gave out a giant boom of laughter. Jack grinned. Of course they would underestimate him. He had learned never to underestimate anyone. Everyone had surprises.

"I'll give you five seconds to run along and go away. I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't." Five seconds passed. Jack didn't move an inch. He let out a long breath of air, as he watched the giant. The giant moved, quickly, he noted, but he saw an opening. He analyzed, and quickly moved. Going into a stance, he blocked the first punch with his bo staff, before twirling it and smashing it against the giant's head. The giant man stumbled, and reached to the side of his head. A dark trickle of black blood was pooling already, for Jack had put a lot of strength into the blow.

"Again. Or else. Stop egging the fucking houses, before I beat you." Jack said, his seriousness showing through. His chocolate eyes burned with hate, and his hands twitched. The giant looked at him, then gave a loud booming laugh.

"That was just a scratch." And he moved again, this time charging. Jack ducked under the whistling jab, before slapping his staff against the belly of the beast, making him stagger. Whirling it around his head, he slammed it against the man's shoulder, earning a devastating crack. The man looked hurt, but he kept up, and charged again. His arms outstretched, he tried to grab Jack by the neck, but Jack spun out of the way, doing the dance of death.

The smell of blood crept into Jack's nose, but it had no effect on him. He was used to seeing the sight, the Civil War had seen to that. Prancing around, he whirled the staff around, before bringing it down in a high arc. The giant had no way of seeing it coming, and he was soon hit in the head, the staff doing its deadly whirl. He went down, and the world shuddered at his weight.

The night was silent as it should be. Blood red stars stood on guard, and Jack made his way towards the gang.

"Anyone else?" And the scrambling of footsteps and the rev of an engine was all that he needed to know. He smirked, knowing his job was it an end. The gang members had dragged their giant friend to the bed of the truck before zooming off. Grabbing his staff, he went back to the house, and realized, well, it was Saturday. The rising orange sun, with the autumn clouds rolling in, was what awaited him. The beams of light hit the windows of his house, and as he opened the door to his house, he was met with the booming laughter of his grandfather, and several voices. One was high pitched, the occasional _Whoo! _was heard, and talking about food was heard as well. The snippets of the conversation invaded Jack's ears.

"He did that?"

"He beat them?"

"Holy Crap!"

As he entered the kitchen, he saw his grandfather and four young teenagers at the table. One teenager was a red headed boy, with long legs, skinny arms, and wearing what one would describe as nerd style. Another was a Latino, with wild black hair, strong arms and legs, while wearing a black shirt with the white words Swag, and skinny jeans. Another was an African American male, pudgy, with short stocky arms and legs, bald, wearing a shirt with the words, Born to eat, along with some basketball shorts. The final one was an Asian girl, with black raven hair in a ponytail, red eyes that shone like the devil herself, and was skinny, but with some meat on her bones. She was wearing a green shirt with flowers on it, along with a blue skirt that went down to her knees. Wait, he knew one of them. Jerry, that was his name.

"Hey Jack." His grandfather greeted him. Jack greeted him warily, for he had never seen these guys before.

"Hello grandfather. Hey Jerry. What are you guys doing here?" And as his grandfather was about to answer, the Asian stomped up.

"We're here to ask you if you would like to join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." And Jack groaned. Of course.

**So, not my best chapter. As you can see, the Asian is my O.C. This little "Episode" will span over two more chapters. Good day. **

**-Grey Worm**


	7. THE CENTER CANNOT HOLD

**Wow. Two months. Two months, two freaking months. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, just everything. Here is the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to a girl that you do not know. Also, 1st place in JROTC drill competition! Doesn't mean anything to you guys, but it is everything to me in my unit. Also. The chapter will be shorter than usual. Two chapters, It will be divided into two parts, Jack's and a new character I am introducing. **

**The Center Cannot Hold**

_Gentle winds caress your face_

_Gentle roses surround you_

_Gentleness is what you emit_

_And Gentle are you_

_My love, the gentle queen of my heart. _

_-Elias Atienza _

Jack is the king of karate. He was the one who defeated the Black Dragons, defeated the gang members. All he has done in this land is fight and fight. His spirit was a destructive sprint, a storm ready to surge and destroy. His heart was black, though he wanted it to be gold. The things he had done.

The period between him and defeating the gang members, was one of pain and suffering. He and his grandfather had done questionable stuff to go back to America. Now, he must fight once more for people that don't even know him, but know him for what he has done.

**USS Enterprise **

**Off the Coast of South Korea**

**Task Force 2 **

**December 21st, 2012 **

_Welcome to South Korea. _Lieutenant Brewer of the United States Navy, part of the famed Jolly Rogers, the only fighter squadron to fly in the old F-14Ds of the olden days of the Navy, saw. The ship moved quietly in the murky waters of the North Pacific Ocean, the sun beating down on it. The water reflected off the carrier as it broke through the waves of the sea, while loud rock music blared out of the carrier's speaker.

_Well, here it is. The operation to take out the Chinese defenses. _The war had been declared a month ago. China was launching an invasion of Korea, Taiwan, every country within their reach. Numerous ships had been dispatched from North Island and San Diego, the heart and home of 3rd Fleet, or the Pacific Fleet.

OPERATION BLACK DAWN: was operation to tear down the defenses leading to Pusan. The Chinese had managed to push the South Koreans all the way to Pusan, just like in the old Korean War. North Korea, surprisingly, had not done anything at all. Just units of North Korean Army and Marines sat on the border and the cities. The Chinese were being pounded by Japanese and Filipino reinforcements. The Philippines and their antiqued fleet were engaging entire Chinese Fleet units, even managing to sink one of their carriers. Japanese Self-Defense Force units were executing counterattacks along the eastern coast in the Japanese Sea.

The United States had entered the war because China was becoming a international threat. With their massive armies, they had managed to destroy the unprepared South Koreans, destroying their navy and air force with a _Blitzkrieg _style attack on their fleet in Busan and Inchon. Then the Chinese Navy executed a naval invasion and the rest is history.

The Chinese defenses were staunch and deeply entrenched in the hills surrounding the city. Thousands of Chinese were slowly moving towards the city. If the city was taken, the last foothold in South Korea would be taken away

"Lieutenant Brewer, report to the briefing room." the PA system sprung to life, and Brewer groaned. The twenty-two year old pilot groaned, before heading down below decks. Ducking into halls in the massive ship, he found the rest of his squadron ready to be briefed. The briefer, a Commander Lewis, was by the screen.

"As you see, the Chinese air defenses are tenacious and well constructed. It is our job to fly strike missions into these areas in order to clear the way for the bombers. Once we clear a path, the B-2s from Japan are going to level the area. Chinese defenses center around six batteries. Our job is to eliminate the fighters guarding these babies. Six separate squadrons are flying today. We're hard pressed people. We need to take out their air defenses and their fighters so our bomber boys can take out those damn artillery and armor."

"Brewer, you and Jackson are flying CAP in OPERATION BLACK DAWN." Brewer groaned when he heard this. He wanted to be with the rest of his squadron, but it looked like he was going to be left out.

"Yes sir."

"Now, everyone, get some rest, for we got a busy day tomorrow." Brewer got up from his chair and proceeded to his room, where he fell asleep on the bunk.

The dark clouds rolled out as Brewer climbed into the air, his F-14 sweeping right.

"Raven this is Whiskey, everything is nice and tidy up here. Fresh air, dark rolling clouds, and no Chinese jets anywhere." His wing-man, Robert "Whiskey" DeLoria complained.

"Whiskey, just be glad we are flying today. Red Rabbit and his wing-man are heading for Busan. We got no right to complain." Brewer replied. His friend chuckled before banking to the right.

"Coming on Checkpoint three, turning new course...wait a minute. Shit Raven. I got ten bogies, seventy miles out." Robert said over the radio. Brewer swore. He was aggressive that was true, but going on two against ten was not the best odds.

"Romeo, this is Whiskey. We got ten bogies bearing ninety degrees, about eight hundred knots." Brewer saw that meant supersonic. Romeo was the AWACS plane in the air, monitoring the situation.

"Copy Whiskey, those are most likely bandits. No friendlies in the area today, most are in the skies above Pusan." Romeo replied. The AWACS plane as in charge of keeping contact with the VF-102, or the infamous Jolly Rogers.

"Copy Romeo, lets go Raven, we got some bandits to splash." The two F-14 banked to the left, Raven(Brewer) fidgeting nervously in his seat. It would be the first time he would be in combat against Chinese jets.

"Whiskey, lets draw them in. Pickets starting to engage." Raven said in his radio mike as he willed the jet to go faster. Breaking the speed of sound, the two jets roared over the shining sea, a destroyer below firing its anti-air missiles at unseen targets.

"Whiskey, this is Romeo, confirmed bandits, ten plus bandits J-11s. Pickets engaging." One squadron of J-11s against their two aircraft. The F-14 was built for this though, and Raven grinned.

"Whiskey, loop around, join Tasko lead," the voice on the radio then paused for a brief moment before saying," Get ready to engage."

Tasko lead was the head of the Jolly Rogers, and was heading back from his strike mission in the hills of Busan. The two jets then angled to the left, heading towards the six planes veering straight for the flight of Chinese jets heading straight for the fleet.

"Got a lock on a bandit...Fox Three!" yelled a pilot over the radio. Soon a Sidewinder missile shot out from nowhere, streaking towards the unseen enemy. Raven and the rest of the squadron were holding their breath as the missile tracked its target. Soon the voice of Romeo startled Raven.

"Splash one bandit, good kill Eagle." Romeo said, and a collective sigh escaped from Raven's mouth.

"Bandits on the horizon!" yelled Tasko, and soon ten J-11s appeared, breaking through the afternoon clouds. A chorus of 'Fox-Threes' broke out from the radio as a volley of Sidewinders snaked from the underbellies of the F-14s, streaking towards the flight of enemy jets.

The volley of missiles impacted three of the ten, the missiles slamming into them and they exploded in mid-air. Debris started to fall from the sky.

"Watch the battle up there Tasko-lead! Its raining Chinese!" A voice cried out.

"Sorry bout that _Thatch_, we'll make sure to wipe your asses later." Tasko snapped back, before his jet rocketed forward, followed by three other F-14s.

Break off and engage Rogers! Its time to show these half pilots about what it really means to fly!" And missiles streaked forward from a single J-11. heading straight for Tasko.

"I got multiple locks on me! Fox-Three!" And soon the missiles smashed right through the jet, but before that happened, the canopy hissed open as the ejection seat roared out of the jet.

"Charlie-Foxtrot! Tasko lead is down, any SAR birds in the area?" Brewer asked through the radio.

"Yeah, Caravan 3-5 off the _Stennis, _is in the area. Fishing him out." Brewer let out a sigh of relief as the Chinese fighters broke off and started to head back, touching down on the _Enterprise. _

As he descended down the stairs from his fighter, a crew member approached him.

"Sir, your mail."

"Thanks." Taking the mail, he opened the first letter.

_Dear My beloved son,_

_ It is your father. I know that we haven't talked in a while, ever since you learn that you are not who you think you are. I am writing this for two reasons. In order to bridge our differences, and to tell you one more thing._

_You have a nephew. Jack his name is. We will be flying to Japan for a weekend, in order for Jack to train with the masters, just like you did. I would like you to meet the son of your dead brother. _

_I love you. No matter what you think, no matter what you feel, I will always be your father. Maybe not your dad, but always the one who helped bring you into this world, the one who fell in love with your mother. _

_If you wish to see me, then meet in the village at the dawn of the New Year._

_-Your father._

Well...Shit.

_Like the fella once said, well ain't that a kick in the head. _

**Yeah i know, shitty chapter. Needed to get it out there. Please review and do what you guys do. Check out my other fics, and hopefully I will update this sooner rather than later!**

**NExt chapter will be about Jack. Promise.**

**EJTHEPINOY**


	8. Love in the Dojo

**Hello and welcome back to Hidden Dragon. I love the reviews, forty! That's the most that I ever had for one story. Your reviews are nice and I thank you all. Shoutout to Swiftstar1 for seven reviews! And no not a vampire fic. Kaden176, should have explained it better. Essentially Jack's uncle is a pilot in the U.S Navy, the war will bring Jack to Japan where he will have to overcome a lot of trials and stuff like that, and a secret about his parentage(his mother's side, that might turn the war around. Plus ninja assassins. Awesome stuff. **

Jack accepted to join the Wasabi Dojo, mostly in loyalty, friendship, and maybe a small dosage of pity was there, but with three days left until the tournament, Jack was going to be bombarded with a problem that had simmered since day one.

Jack blocked the kick from the Asian girl. Taking a horse stance, he dodged another kick, then blocked a roundhouse aimed for his head. The fluidity of the girl's form was not very surprising, for she seemed to be the kind to do the kind of stuff like that. Jack then spun to the side, refusing to fight back, but was just content with blocking and dodging.

The girl's kept kicking, lashing out with lightning fast strikes that Jack was surprised to see when one of them connected. Huffing, he dodged another, snaked through another, and slammed right into another. Jack laughed, for he hadn't received a challenge like that in ages.

"That's all you got?" he goaded, and the girl responded, with three lightning punches, which Jack blocked with ease. Using the girl's momentum against her, he waited for her to punch again, as he dodged again, he grabbed her wrists, wrapping his long fingers around her thin wrist, and yanked forward. The girl lost her balance, before Jack pivoted to the side, slamming her into the side of the mat. She looked at him with her devil eyes, before jumping up, her fists ready to fight again. Jack laughed, before taking his cobra stance. The girl then started to charge forward, her fists starting to fly.

"Kia!" she yelled, each time her fists went flying. Jack dodged it, then ducked as a fist came flying from the side towards his head. Jack then flipped over a kick, then somersaulted to the side. His fluidity surprised the girl, for she was used to fighting people like Frank and Ricky; all strength, no agility or finesse. This one fought with vigor and aggressiveness, just like a karate student with brute force, but fought like a dragon, agile and dangerous.

"C'mon Little Dragon, can't fight back?' she teased. Her intent was to goad him like he goaded her, but Jack just smiled wolfish like, before sprinting forward. He then somersaulted over her, and using his right foot, tripped her. She fell right on her back, a faint blush painting her dark skin. She had been defeated twice by the new student. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a small crush on the Jack, but knew that the new member of the Wasabi family liked Kim Crawford. She wasn't an idiot, she saw the way they looked at each other. Jack let out a wolf grin, before bending down to offer her his hand.

"My lady?" he asked sheepishly. She grinned as she pulled him down to her level, laughing as his dumbstruck face was thrown across the mat. She got up, brushed off her uniform, before sauntering towards him, her hips swaying. Behind her, a very red Eddie was seen, his face a storm of anger and jealously. He hated the fact that Jack was there, but also glad. Without him, they would not win the next tournament. They needed three yellow belts, one for him, one for Jack, and one for Milton. Somehow, Jerry was a yellow belt, while Nikki, the girl that he liked, was already a brown belt. But they needed to advance so the dojo wouldn't close down.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eddie asked, as Jack brushed off his shirt. Jack then looked at Milton, who was refereeing the match, who gave the nod. Jack then looked at Eddie and nodded.

"Yeah man, let's go talk in the locker room," he suggested, and Eddie nodded in agreement. The two karate students walked over to the locker room, and as the door closed, Eddie was angry.

"Why can't you see the fact that she likes you Jack? Why do you keep insisting on leading her on? Nikki is a sweet girl, she might seem a little abrasive, but why can't you see the true beauty of her?" he yelled, thanking god that the room was soundproof. At least, that was what he thought.

"Leading her on? I never lead her on. I don't like her like that man. She's a friend and like a sister to me. Yes she is a sweet girl, but she isn't the girl that I like! You know that I like Kim. I would never to do anything to lead any girl on. That is not who I am!" Jack yelled back, for he was telling the truth. He didn't like her like that, but now Eddie was playing a dangerous game.

"What do you mean that you never lead her on? She blushes every time you walk on by, whenever you smile, she smiles as well! And she asks that you spar with her. You don't stop her from doing that!" Eddie countered, shaking his fists right at the heartthrob.

"Yes, she does, but how does that have any-" he then stopped. He looked at Eddie with wide eyes, before changing the subject.

"You like Nikki!" he whispered yell, as if he was afraid that someone was listening. It was true, for Nikki was pressing her ear right next to the door.

"What the hell are they talking about?' she asked herself. Milton was in the bathroom, Jerry was trying to woo the, in his words, 'the coolest, hottest, most popular girl' in school at the food place across the street, (she never went for greasy food didn't agree with her), and Rudy was in his office, knocked after spending an all nighter with Bobby Wasabi, trying to hit on random girls at a bar.

She pressed her ear again against the door again.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But that is not the point, because I don't like the way you treat her," Eddie said with a huff. Jack looked at him like he was crazy.

"By the way I treat her? I treat her like a friend. A good friend, because that is what she is to me. A good friend that is like the sister I never had. True, she likes me, but you have to see the way she acts around you!" Jack argued, and Eddie looked at him with surprise.

"The way she acts around me?" he asked quietly. Jack saw that he had quieted down and seeing his chance, continued to talk.

"Whenever she is around you, she blushes as well. She laughs at you jokes, even when they are terrible. I might be oblivious, hell I am oblivious, got the attention span of a six year old, and yet even I can tell. She might be distracted by her little crush on me, but she really likes you. She might not see it, you might not see, but the rest of the dojo sees it. Shoot, even Jerry sees it, and he doesn't know what his last name is half the time," Jack said. Eddie looked subdued, and Nikki, after hearing that, looked inward towards herself. She never entertained the idea of her and Eddie together, for they had known each other for so long, since daycare even. But when she continued to think about it, she knew that what Jack said was true. Eddie was the one she liked. But, she openly admit her feelings for him. She needed to get him to admit on his own. But how? Soon an evil smile appeared on her face, and in true movie fashion, the small petite Asian woman with a knack for evil plans, suddenly slunk back to the darkness.

"Muhahaha!" she grinned once again, before gliding across the room as if nothing happened. Rudy looked at her with bewilderment and fear.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, as the two teenage boys exited the locker room.

"Guys, did you see that?" he stammered, and the boys looked at him with confusion.

"What Rudy?" the boys asked and as Rudy was about to answer, Nikki glared at him from where she was, her red eyes glaring with maliciousness. Her look was one of _Tell them what happened, and you will never see the light of day! _kind of look.

"I think I saw a pirate, spaceman, king, emperor of the universe thing over there. It was a spur of the moment. I mean, I'm not talking about a certain demonic girl that threatened to kill me because I saw her slink back into the darkness like some kind of demonic little girl out of horror movie. Not that at all!" the sensei stammered and blustered. The boys looked at him with confusion again. Then suddenly Eddie's phone went off. The ringtone however, was a very surprising for one of the dojo members. Soon, Billy Joel's _For the Longest Time _started to play. But it was an acapella group, one that had had two very familiar voices.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_If you said goodbye to me tonight_  
_There would still be music left to write_  
_What else could I do_  
_I'm so inspired by you_  
_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_  
_Now I know that happiness goes on_  
_That's where you found me_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_I haven't been there for the longest time_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest_  
_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_  
_And the greatest miracle of all_  
_Is how I need you_  
_And how you needed me too_  
_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Maybe this won't last very long_  
_But you feel so right_  
_And I could be wrong_  
_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_  
_But I've gone this far_  
_And it's more than I hoped for_

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_  
_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_  
_I'll take my chances_  
_I forgot how nice romance is_  
_I haven't been there for the longest time_

_I had second thoughts at the start_  
_I said to myself_  
_Hold on to your heart_  
_Now I know the woman that you are_  
_You're wonderful so far_  
_And it's more than I hoped for_

_I don't care what consequence it brings_  
_I have been a fool for lesser things_  
_I want you so bad_  
_I think you ought to know that_  
_I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_

The song ended as Eddie was frozen with fear and uncertainty. It was a recording of Eddie and Nikki singing the song after Nikki had found that her longtime boyfriend was cheating on her. She had cried her eyes out, only for Eddie to comfort her. They had spent the night in Eddie's half finished tree-house, only to cuddle together as the icy cold winds pierced their skin. But that is a story for a different time.

"You kept that after all this time?" she asked Eddie with shyness that she didn't know she had. Eddie scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before replying with a single "yeah." She blushed heavily before looking at Eddie with shyness once more.

"Do you like me Eddie?" she asked with shyness again, and Eddie turned beet red. Rudy was in the corner, crying about demon women and how that "he was scarred for life again" while Jack was in the food court chatting with Jerry and Kelsey, while Milton was talking science and chemistry with Julie, a girl that he had liked for a long time.

"I...I...I...I..." the teenager kept repeating, unable to talk. He was tongue tied, his heart was in a knot, he was on fire, and he was blushing like he was tomato that interbred with strawberries and doused with raspberries.

"Eddie. Do you like me more than just a friend?" she asked again, going slow, as if talking to a child. But her words were sweet, and Eddie found himself going weak in the knees.

"I-" and he was cut off when Nikki just decided to throw her arms around Eddie's neck, hugging him tightly. Eddie was unable to respond as quickly as both of them would have wished, but soon he wrapped his large arms and hands around her, his hands on the small of her back. Smiling broadly, he looked at her demon red eyes.

"How can someone with demonic eyes be so beautiful?" he whispered into her ear. She giggled, for she had been known as Nikki "Demonic Girl with Demon Eyes" Peterson for years.

"And how can someone who plays the cello be a playa?" she teased back, and Eddie let out a rumble of a laugh. He was going through puberty, growing taller and his voice was starting to deepen.

"I play the cello cause of you. I ain't got to be a playa, because I was never one in the first place," he declared boldly, and Nikki sighed with happiness.

Eddie looked at her red eyes with his own, before becoming entranced by them. He slowly started to lean in, while Nikki leaned in as well. He was trembling when his lips met hers.

* * *

Jack looked at the dojo as he spoke to Kim. Kim was wearing her Black Dragon karate instructor shirt with black pants. The pale sun was starting to descend down. As that happened, he saw Eddie and Nikki started to kiss, and Eddie was rather enjoying himself.

"Looks like Eddie found what he was looking for Kim," Jack said while Kim sighed romantically.

"I am so happy for them! I always knew that the two had feelings for each other. This is just too cute! I just wish I had my phone with me!" the blonde then sighed again. Jack looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What happened to your phone?" he asked and the girl shuddered.

"My Aunt Charlotte happened," she whispered before shuddering again. That was something that she was going to bury down and not remember until she was forty.

"I have my phone. Here," he said handing her his iPhone 3GS." Take the picture and I'll text it to you when you get a new phone."

Kim giggled before taking his phone. Snapping several photos, she soon handed back the phone. But she then quickly took back when she saw the background. Jack, panicking because he could, soon grabbed it back.

"I saw your background," Kim muttered. Jack started to sweat.

"Really? A picture of My Little Pony?" she asked, not believing what she saw. Jack stammered a response.

"I...its for my little sister!" he finally stammered out.

"You don't have a sister," Kim pointed out. "One more try."

"Fine, you caught me I'm a brony. Sue me."

"This is going to be epic when I tell all the girls at school. Jack Brewer, the King of Karate and the heartthrob of Seaford High School, who likes My Little Pony!" she laughed before clapping her hands together. But as soon as she said that, she was then hefted right over Jack's right shoulder.

"Jack! What the hell man! Get me down before I kill you!" she threatened, her tiny fists balling and slamming right into the back of the Karate King.

"Oh what's the matter Kimmy, can't get down?" he teased and Kim started to pound into his side. Jack winced, for she could punch pretty hard. Taking her to the back of the dojo, he then put her down.

"You play a dangerous game Kim," he said before being punched in the arm. He then recoiled in pain.

"That was for calling me Kimmy!" she yelled. Jack laughed.

But what she did next was what surprised him. She then got on her tippy toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack looked at her with surprise.

"That was for being a Brony."

And the petite blonde when marching on, while Jack was there, just dumbfounded. He didn't move until he heard-

"WHOOO!" and the starting of the famous Columbian war chant.

"Ah crap. I gotta move!" and Jacks started his way back to the food court, in order to save his friend from almost certain death.

** A little on the mushy side but I needed to get Eddie/OC out of the way for now. Jerry and Mika will come into play soon, Kick is slow but surely coming and Millie will of course be there in the background. I might even write a story about just Millie, Jika, and my Eddie/OC after this story is done. The story will be continue and will probably be finished in the summer. **


	9. Homecoming Jitters and Troubles

**Hello everybody. Here is the next chapter for Hidden Dragon.**

Jack Brewer, the man with the plan, who had a friend named Dan, and also sometimes ran, was nervous. Homecoming was nearly upon them, and he was in the Armed Drill Team that would be performing at halftime. Ever since he joined JROTC, he had gained many friends, though he still held his friendships with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Nikki, has his strongest.

It was noon, lunch time at Seaford High School, and the first year cadet was spiffy in his uniform, wearing the stripes of a recently promoted Cadet Private First Class on his shoulder boards. His olive green button up shirt was ironed and without a speck of dust, while his garrison cap had the silver colored JROTC pin on the left side. Green slacks he wore and the black oxfords he wore hurt. A lot. Jack was tough, but he had not faced pain like the pain he felt in the tight plastic black shoes he wore right now.

Hanging on a strap on his back was a rifle, a drill rifle that he had great experience with. The M1903 rifle had been given to him since he had about fifteen minutes to eat and he would not have enough time to get back to the JROTC classroom to get it back.

Walking down a hall, he smiled as people called him pickle and other lame names. He had gotten used to it, because it was funny when seniors and juniors went up to him and asked him how he was doing, while the freshmen and sophomores made terrible attempts to be funny. He was about to enter the lunch room, when he overhead a certain conversation...

"Ricky, I can't do this anymore. I thought we had something. But no, of course you had to be making out with that bitch! I am done!" came a yell that he all knew to well.

"Baby, she came on to me. I swear to Jesus Christ!" Ricky's voice said back, though it was becoming higher and higher.

"Oh really? I guess watching you make out with her for THIRTY SECONDS was just her coming onto you eh? Well Ricky, you and that skank can be happy together. Have a happy time with her in skankville!" she yelled, before he heard scuffling.

"NO KIM DON'T DO IT!" he heard Ricky yell and soon he saw Ricky being tossed into a conveniently placed table of salad, dressing, and other things. The table broke and soon the blonde singer slash karate dude was on the ground, moaning.

"Well Kim, I guess that means you get a gold in the Ricky toss!" Jack said happily. He then made his way to the lunchroom, only to be confronted by two Black Dragons.

"Well, well, well, it seems that this pickle is about to get into a...pickle!" the red curly haired Frank said. His companion groaned.

"This is why we can't have nice things, this is why!" Frank's friend said.

"Guys. We do this every single day. You mess with someone, I kick your ass, and then we repeat the process everyday for the last two months. Can we please skip todays beating? I mean, there is the dance today after the game, I got stuff to do, and I really don't need your blood on my uniform."

"GET HIM!"

Two minutes later, Jack walked into the lunchroom, dusting his hands as two Black Dragons groaned in pain and misery. He saw his friends, before heading there, having lost his appetite.

"Well Jack, you're all spruced up. What's the occasion. Going to finally ask out Ki-" and Jack placed his hand on Jerry's mouth. Kim had just walked in the room, wearing a black t-shirt and denim short shorts, her hair in a ponytail. She had evidently heard, for she soon stomped her way to the table where Jack, Jerry, Nikki, Eddie, and Milton were-scratch that, Nikki and Eddie were gone, off to play more...games.

"Who are you going to finally ask out Jack?" Kim asked sweetly, a bit too sweet. Jack was starting to sweat, his heart beginning to pound erratically as the subject of his affections and dreams stared at him with her doe eyes.

"Ahh, Jerry was just making a joke about the upcoming Killer Revere concert! He thinks that I am so in love with them, that since I am dressed nicely, that I will ask them all out!" Jack made up in the nick of time. He had a plan, well, a new plan, because the old plan had depended on Ricky being an asshole to him, but seeing that Kim had broken up with him, he had a new plan.

It was time to visit Julie.

* * *

Julie was the head of the AV Club and was, not surprisingly, the only female member of the club that was in charge of the music at the Homecoming Football team and the Homecoming Dance. She was filing through some old paperwork when Jack burst into the room, a huge smile on his face.

"Julie, I need a favor, actually two huge favors from you," he said, his grin widening.

"Does this have to do with the fact that Kim broke up with Ricky?" she asked, placing her hands on her hip.

"Ah...yes, yes it does," he said, after some hesitation. Julie sighed, before returning to her paperwork stuff.

"Alright lover boy, what do you want?" she sighed. Jack, his huge grin becoming even bigger, handed her a slip of paper.

"Hmm...I think I can slip these to the DJs. Milton is in charge of decorations this year, but he has some pull with the ASB President...yeah, this can happen. I'll have the MC pass a mike to you at Homecoming. You got a few hours lover boy, get to it!" she barked like a drill sergeant, and Jack laughed.

"Thanks Julie! I knew I could count on you!" and he gave a bone crushing hug that threatened to crack ribs. Julie started to hack and cough.

"HEY BREWER! NO PDA MAN! LET GO OF THE GIRL BEFORE THE BATTALION COMMANDER SEES YOU!" yelled a familiar voice. Behind him was Brody Carlson, a second year in the Seaford JROTC, and the newest member of the Wasabi Warriors, having joined a few days ago.

"Sorry! Just had to thank her for a favor! See you at the game! See you at the game Julie!" he said, waving as he ran to catch up with Brody. But before he caught up, he yelled back at Julie

"Don't do anything with Milton and if you do, use protection!" resulting in a heavy stapler being tossed in Jack's direction and impacting him on the head.

* * *

Brody Carlson was sweating. More than usual. It was tied, seven to seven, and as he watched the quarterback of the opposite team hike the ball, he went into action. Plotting a course of action, he sprinted forward, slamming straight through the defensive line that was protecting the quarterback from total destruction. It was like two armies clashing, the offensive trying to hammer its way past the strong defense of its opponents.

The quarterback gave the ball to the halfback, hoping to take advantage of the slight gap that was widening...only to be tossed for a loss of three yards when Brody slammed into him, their bodies making contact and throwing them back behind the line of scrimmage.

Six seconds left in the 2nd quarter...third and seven, with thirty yards and eleven high school athletes standing in the way of the opposing team. Adrenaline pumped into Brody as the quarterback hiked the ball, peddling backwards, his grip on the ball tight. Playing middle linebacker, he also peddled backwards, keeping pace with the tight end that he was supposed to be covering. Apparently the quarterback thought he was doing a poor job and bullet threw right down the middle, hoping to catch Brody Carlson off guard.

That was almost impossible. Using his heighten senses, Brody dashed to the left, his arms outstretched, when the familiar shape of the ball landed right into his hands, and he hugged it, intercepting it. He stopped, only to barely dodge an opposing player, sliding to the left. He dashed forward, hopping over a downed player, not stopping to see if he was friendly or not.

"And Brody Carlson is moving down the thirty, he slips past the offensive lineman, dancing around the quarterback...he is now at the forty, the forty-five, the fifty, thirty-five, thirty-, twenty-five, he jumps over the tackle, he is at the twenty, the fifteen, the ten, the five, the one, he leaps over the wide receiver, for a touchdown! Brody Carlson, number forty-two, for his third interception of the season and his first touchdown! The score is Seaford, fourteen, Swathmore, seven," the MC, who was Jerry, said.

Jack and his fellow JROTC members filed onto the middle of the field, their rifles shiny and their uniforms dark with perfection.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, lets get ready to rumble!" Jerry yelled into the mike, only to receive stares of confusion. He quickly realized that this wasn't his boxing class and quickly changed his tune.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Armed Drill Team of the Seaford High School JROTC!" and loud rings of applause came from the stadium. The shining lights shined on the rifles of the armed drill team.

"Ready?" the drill team commander asked.

"Ready sir!" the drill team replied back.

"Fall in!" and the four members of the drill team fell in, their arms rigid and yet natural.

"Parade rest!" the drill team commander commanded and soon Jack lifted his rifle and spun it one hand, letting the smooth wooden stock go against his hand, before tossing his rifle in the air, letting it spin, before catching it in one hand. He then tossed his rifle to the drill team commander, who was in front of him, and he smiled, despite himself. They were actually doing it!

"Escort arms!" a fake command came and soon the Armed Drill Team commander led his team, right to where the stage was set up. Other JROTC members were there, sabers at the ready, rising in an arc over the homecoming queen, king, duke, and duchess. They were all going to unveiled on the stage, that was right in the middle of the football field.

Taking the arm of the queen, he led her to the stage, his rifle strapped to his shoulder. The lights shined, and he saw the honey blonde hair and the doe brown eyes. He knew who she was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your royal court! Introducing, Ms. Kim Crawford!" and cheers and whoops filled the air. Jack saluted with his rifle, before letting go of her arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king-" when someone rushed onto stage and whispered something into his ear.

"It appears that Ricky Weaver is at home today. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, your duke, Eddie Jones!" and more cheers and whoops filled the area.

"Your duchess, Nikki Peterson!" and the loudest applause and cheers were heard, mostly from the AV club and the football team. Eddie glared at them, before being comforted by Nikki.

"And a little performance by our JROTC friend, Jack Brewer," and Jerry tossed the mike over to Jack.

"Knock her off her feet," Jerry yelled, and Kim looked confused.

"What is happening Brewer?" she demanded, her hands on her hips and her famous "Crawford stare" on her face. He just lifted his collar before gulping.

"Something that I should have done a few months ago," and soon music started to play from the speakers set around the stadium.

_Blue Moon...You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love of my own._

And the crowd gasped as the song by Frank Sinatra was being belted out by Jack Brewer, the new kid and a heartthrob at the new school.

_Blue Moon_

_You know just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

And then there suddenly appeared before me

_The only one my arms will hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

Blue Moon

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

And then there suddenly appeared before me

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

Blue moon

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

Blue moon

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

In his angelic voice, Jack Brewer sang his heart out to Kim Crawford. As he ended the song, he faced Kim.

"Kim Crawford, would you like to go the Homecoming Dance with me?" he asked. Everybody held their breath. They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his-wait wrong story.

"No."

And Jack Brewer's world shattered with that one word.

**HELLO I AM BACK! HOW ALL YALL DOING! THIS WAS WRITTEN IN ABOUT AN HOUR, I AM IN A RUSH. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ!**


End file.
